


A Strange Request

by That_WriterChick



Category: Humans (TV)
Genre: F/F, mention of rape, only at the end though and it's a slight mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 12:43:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4746896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_WriterChick/pseuds/That_WriterChick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Niska continues to grow and learn about the world around her she soon finds that she craves a new kind of intimacy. The real kind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Strange Request

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first Humans fic I've written and I'm still a little confused as to what the four of them can feel and what they don't. So if I messed up on something sorry.

The sun was setting so Mia had ordered Leo to bed, and told everyone else to charge up. David Elster, in one of his few kind gestures towards his kids, had made sure each of them had a room with a charging station of their own. So the four of them marched up the stairs and headed towards their rooms.

 

Mia went to Leo’s first, to put him to bed and give him a goodnight kiss. Then she made her rounds. Fred’s room, then Max’s, and finally to Niska’s. She gently knocked on Niska’s door.

 

“Come in.” Niska’s voice sounded a bit distant, even through the oak door.

 

Mia opened it part of the way. She saw Niska sitting at the vanity, slowly running a brush through her blond tresses. Mia smiled. “Time to plug in Niska.”

 

Niska stared at herself through the vanity. Mia furrowed her brows slightly. “Niska?”

 

Niska tore her gaze away from the mirror. “Will you brush my hair Mia?”

 

Mia was slightly taken aback but obliged. "Of course," she responded in her gentle voice.

 

Mia took the brush from Niska's hand and slowly ran the brush through the blonde hair.

 

As Mia brushed her hair Niska's thoughts wandered back to what she saw on the television earlier in the day. The two people were touching lips, and they looked like they were enjoying it. Niska had never thought about kissing before. Sure she sometimes read books about love stories, and she had always been curious about romantic love, but she had never had this craving for intimacy.

 

Mia watched as the look in Niska's eyes grew distant and clouded. "Niska," she called out.

 

Niska blinked, something she didn't have to do but something that helped pull her out of her own mind. "Yes?"

 

Mia put the brush down and began to braid Niska's hair. "What is on your mind?"

 

Niska looked away from Mia. "I don't know what you mean."

 

Mia frowned. "I know something is bothering you Niska, I can feel it."

 

_There's that word **, feel**_ **,** Niska thought. Niska wanted to feel someone else's lips pressed against hers. So she looked at Mia and wondered if she could trust her. _Don't be stupid, of course you can trust Mia,_ she thought.

 

So Niska gathered up some courage, at least what she thought courage would feel like, and turned towards Mia. Mia's hands fell from Niska's hair. Mia knitted her brows together.

 

Niska reached for Mia's hands and held them tightly. She looked down at the ground instead of at Mia. Niska was embarrassed to ask such a thing of her but the thought of asking anyone else felt wrong.

 

"Mia, would you kiss me?" She asked, eager but still frightened.

 

Mia's frown disappeared. Her mouth twisted into a small o. "Niska…" she began.

 

Niska looked up at Mia. "I know it's a bit of a strange request but it's just that I saw a pair kissing on the tele and I can't get the thought out of my mind. The scene is in a constant replay and I can't help but wonder what it would feel like."

 

Mia nodded. Sometimes she too had wondered what intimacy would be like for people like them. Because they were people, well they weren't really people but they weren't synths either and Mia just preferred to think of them as people, to keep things simple.

 

Mia, still slightly apprehensive nodded. "Alright," she whispered

 

Niska smiled and stood. She took her hands away from Mia's and gently cupped Mia's face. Mia watched as Niska's lips came closer. Niska did as the people on tv did and closed her eyes. Mia pulled slightly away.

 

"Why are you closing your eyes?" She asked in genuine curiosity.

 

Niska opened her eyes. "That's just what they did on TV, I assumed that's the way you do it." She said with a shy smile on her face.

 

Mia giggled. "Oh, sorry."

 

“It’s okay,” Niska replied then leaned into Mia again. This time when Niska closed her eyes Mia did the same.

 

Niska’s lips met Mia’s and for a moment the world around them disappeared. Niska was flooded with a slur of new feelings. She couldn’t even name some of them. A shiver ran up her spine. When she pulled away from Mia they were both silent for a few minutes.

 

Finally Mia turned to leave. Niska reached out for her, and Mia turned back around. Niska placed a chaste kiss on Mia’s lips. “Thank you,” she whispered as she pulled away.

 

Mia nodded and smiled but once she was safely in the hallway she let out a deep breath. She didn’t know what she was expecting but it certainly was not that. The kiss with Niska felt electric. Mia reached up to touch her lips with the tips of her fingers. She liked it….she liked it so much she wanted more.

 

Niska closed the door behind Mia and once she was gone Niska sank to the floor. She touched her lips and couldn’t stop smiling. It was everything she had hoped for, she felt just the way the girl had on the television program. Niska hugged her legs and let her chin rest on her knees. The smile never leaving her face, not even when David came into her room late at night to play an unusual game. Even as he made her undress, the happiness inside of Niska could not be taken away, not when she only thought of the softness of Mia’s lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and let me know if you enjoyed it!


End file.
